My Halloween
by Nayal
Summary: Las chicas se reúnen para una fiesta de Halloween... ¿qué podrá pasar?  Sí, ya sé, no es Halloween, pero es que ya lo tenía escrito, jeje .


Etto… ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

**My Halloween**

Todo sucedió en una oscura noche en la hermosa aunque maldita _tierra de Fuuka. Los relámpagos cruzaban los cielos, y una recia lluvia comenzó a caer. En medio de la tormenta, una hoguera brillaba entre los arbustos del bosque que lindaba con la Academia Fuuka. Oscuras sombras se proyectaban en la roca. Algo que parecía un caldero brillaba a la luz del fuego._

_- ¿Cuándo volveremos a reunirnos? – Preguntó una voz profunda. _

_Hubo una pausa. Una voz con acento de Kioto respondió._

_- Ara, a mí me va bien el domingo que viene._

_- Pero el domingo que viene es Halloween.- Dijo una más que achispada pelirroja._

_- ¿Pero no fue idea tuya la de reunirse las antiguas HIMES? – Aportó la de la voz profunda._

_- ¡Ara! ¡Podríamos hacer una fiesta de disfraces!_

_- ¡Con karaoke! – Apuntó otra pelirroja._

_- ¿Y qué vamos a cantar? ¿"This is Halloween"? – Dijo la de la voz profunda._

_- ¡Claro!- A Mai se le pusieron los ojillos llenos de estrellitas._

_- ¡Dejad de beber tanto del cordero! – Dijo una más que malhumorada rubia._

_- Caldero, Haruka-chan… - apuntó una castaña con el pelo corto, ajustándose las gafas al hablar._

_- Lo que sea. Aún somos menores de edad, y no podemos beber alcohol. _

_- Ara, ara… que no pasa nada por beber un poquito de la sangría que trajo Midori-chan…_

_- ¿Tú también, bubuzuke?_

_- Pues claro… ¡Hip! ¡Ara! ¡Creo que yo también me achispé! Además, tiene canela, mmmm… – Dijo riéndose, y mirando de repente hacia una Natsuki más que aterrada por esa mirada._

_- Pues yo no pienso ir. – Dijo Nao mientras se limaba las uñas._

_- ¡Tienes que ir! ¡Piensa en el HIME sentai! – Dijo una acalorada Midori. Ante la expresión de desinterés de Nao, añadió. - ¡Si no vas, le diremos a la madre superiora que has vuelto a las calles!_

_- ¡No seréis capaces! - Dijo dándose cuenta antes de acabar la frase de que Midori era muy capaz. Otra charla sobre la juventud alocada y moriría._

_Así pues, después de cierta discusión, acordaron organizar un karaoke para el día de Halloween. Todas deberían ir vestidas para la ocasión. Llegado el día, Nao escogió un disfraz de Freddy Krueger, con su correspondiente mano de cuchillos. Shizuru pensó que sería buena idea vestirse de vampiresa, lo cual le iba que ni al pelo, y Natsuki de diablo, a regañadientes. Mikoto iba vestida de calabaza, y Mai de brujita. Midori-chan eligió un disfraz de ninja, que no tenía mucho que ver, pero era negro. Haruka iba vestida de fantasma, y Yukino de muerto viviente, con un hacha atravesando su cabeza._

_- ¡Bueno! ¡Pues vamos a comenzar con nuestra selección de canciones! Giraremos la ruleta para ver a quién le toca primero._

_Mai hizo girar la ruleta, y le tocó a Nao, la cual se puso a _cantar Thriller:

- "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark"…

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Naooooo! – Se puso a gritar Mikoto.

A Natsuki le tocó cantar "The Adams Family", y a Haruka-chan "Ghostbusters".

Decidieron hacer un descanso para ver qué pedían de comida. Mikoto decidió que era una buena oportunidad para contar una historia de terror.

- El otro día… cuando estaba en mi habitación… oí en la de al lado una ventosidad que no era mía…

- Eso lo has copiado de alguien – apuntó Nao, mientras se limaba las uñas.

- ¡Maiiiiiiiiii!

- Tiene razón, Mikoto...

Mikoto puso un puchero, pero se le olvidó en cuanto oyó hablar de comida. Cuando decidieron lo que querían comer, Mai cogió el micrófono y se puso a cantar. Justo al decir "Everybody scream!" de "This is Halloween", se oyó un grito fuera.

- ¡Qué bien se lo están pasando por ahí! – Dijo Midori.

- Yo creo que fue un grito de terror. – Apunto Natsuki.

- Ara, vamos a ver...- Dijo Shizuru.

Yukino fue a abrir la puerta, y apareció una chica de pelo castaño claro con los ojos perdidos.

- ¡Himeko! ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó Yukino. - No eres de este anime...

- Chikane-chaaaaan... – Dijo por toda respuesta la chica. Dicho lo cual, mordió ferozmente en el cuello a Yukino, y fue a por sus sesos.

- ¡Déjala, rododendro! – Dijo Haruka, dándole un buen golpe que la mandó contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente.

- Es engendro, Haruka-ch...- Yukino puso los ojos en blanco y extendió los brazos hacia delante. – Chikane-chaaaaaaan. –Empezó Yukino a decir.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Las Himeko-zombis nos atacan! ¡HIME sentaiiiiii! – Dijo Midori, atacando a Yukino con una percha. La dejó también inconsciente.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? – Gritó Haruka.

- Haruka, ya no es de las nuestras. Es una zombi... – Dijo Shizuru.

Haruka miró a Yukino aterrada, pero no se resignó. La cogió en brazos y la llevó al sofá. Mientras tanto, cerraron la puerta a cal y canto, y se dispusieron a deliberar lo que hacer.

- Ara, espera que te maquille un poco, Nao.

- ¿Ahora?

- Es que a los negros los matan antes en las pelis de terror. Yo soy la chica guapa, a la que nunca matan, y Natsuki es el héroe que nos salvará. Bueno, a ella y a mí, porque los demás siempre mueren...

- Pero serás... – Replicó Nao con un movimiento de cuchillas en su mano, dando a entender que no apreciaba el chiste.

- ¡Esta bubuzuke! – Dijo Haruka.

- ¡Maiiiii! – Protestó Mikoto.

- No te preocupes, Mikoto, que no nos va a pasar nada. – Aseguró la pelirroja.

- ¡Necesitamos agua bendita! – Dijo Midori.

- Eso es para los vampiros... – Corrigió Natsuki, tocándose el puente de la nariz.

- Quizás sólo sea una... – Dijo Mai, tan optimista ella.

- Vamos a ver.- Dijo decidida Mikoto.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, y miraron por el pasillo, como los hermanos Dalton. No se veía nada, pero se oían gritos por todos lados, y un murmullo ensordecedor que decía "Chikane-chaaan". Cerraron de nuevo la puerta, antes de que ningún zombi las detectara.

- Que vaya Nao a ver si fuera del edificio hay más. – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Dijo Nao a la defensiva.

- Porque tú no corres peligro.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Buscan cerebros. No tienes problemas...

- ¡Yo la mato! – Dijo Nao abalanzándose contra la peliazul.

- ¡Tranquilidad! – Dijo Midori-chan.- El HIME sentai debe permanecer unido.

- Necesitamos armas, ahora que no tenemos nuestros poderes. – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¡Yo tengo armas! –Dijo Midori.- Para algo tiene que servir que vaya vestida de ninja...

- ¿Pero no son de mentira? – Preguntó Mai.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomáis? – Contestó Midori.

Midori-chan tomó la delantera, y todas avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo. Cuando ya veían la salida, un zombi horroroso fijó su perdida mirada en las himes, y las señaló, diciendo "Chikane-chaaaan". Todos los demás zombis se dirigieron hacia ellas.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Por la puerta de atrás! – Gritó Natsuki por encima del murmullo de Chikane-chans.

Midori-chan lanzó varias shuriken que rebanaron varias de las cabezas de los zombis que las perseguían. Eso les dio tiempo para poder huir. En el callejón todavía no había nadie, así que escaparon de esa trampa mortal, preguntándose si habría mucha gente afectada.

Toda Fuuka estaba llena de zombis, y nuestras protagonistas tenían que ir escondiéndose entre las sombras para no ser avistadas.

- Yo creo que es la comida, que les ha sentado mal... – Dijo Midori, mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, por si había zombis a la vista.

- ¡Pero cómo va a ser la comida! – Dijo Natsuki indignada.

- Ara, yo creo que es una maldición.- Dijo Shizuru.

- O alguien haciendo vudú.- Apuntó Mai.

- ¿Y no será un virus? – Dijo Haruka.

- Muchas posibilidades veo yo aquí. – Dijo Natsuki.

- Deberíamos buscar a algún médium. – Dijo Midori.

- Entero mejor. – Dijo Haruka, que no tenía a nadie que la corrigiera.

- Etto... – Dijo Mai.- Podemos ir a ver si Yukariko sabe algo.

- Muy bien. Vayamos a la iglesia. Además, allí estará Miyu, que es un arma de destrucción masiva ella sola. – Dijo Natsuki.

Así pues, consiguieron llegar a la iglesia, sin mucho sobresalto. Nao utilizó sus cuchillas y Midori sus armas de ninja cuando fue necesario deshacerse de las molestas Himekos.

- ¡Mira lo que hace la guarra de tu hijaaaaaa! – Se oyó en la sacristía, de boca de Alyssa.

- ¡¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Natsuki a Yukariko.

- Pues que parece que Alyssa está posesa. – Dijo Haruka.

- Poseída… - corrigió Natsuki.

- "Poseso" estaba diciendo yo.

- "Coff, coff". No, si me estaba aclarando la garganta. – Se excusó Alyssa.

- ¿Sabéis lo de los zombis? – Dijo Mai.

- Sí, bueno… - Alyssa se puso a mirar el cielo de forma sospechosa.

- Pues Alyssa estaba en el sótano y se puso a invocar Orphans. – Dijo Miyu.

- Ara, pero ya no puede, ¿no? – Preguntó Shizuru.

- No, pero vio un ritual donde se invocaban oscuras sombras, abrió un portal y apareció una chica con el pelo largo y rubio diciendo "Chikane-chaaan". – Explicó Yukariko.

- ¡Qué miedo! – Dijo Mikoto.

- Era sólo para celebrar Halloween como es debido.- Dijo Alyssa.

- Bueno, ya sabemos cómo aparecieron los zombis pero, ¿por qué no te quedaste quietecita? – Se quejó Midori.

- ¿Sabes cómo devolver a las Himekos a la normalidad? – Preguntó Natsuki.

- Sí. Hay que abrir un portal triangular y mandar a la Himeko original a la luna. – Dijo Miyu.

- ¿Y cómo atraemos a Himeko? – Inquirió Natsuki.

- ¡Ara! Natsuki se vestirá con el traje ceremonial de la sacerdotisa de la luna. Tiene el pelo azul también, y le decimos a Himeko que hemos encontrado a Chikane-chan.

- ¿Pero por qué yo?

Shizuru la miró de arriba hacia abajo con mirada pícara.

- ¡Ara! Porque el traje de sacerdotisa se verá muy bien en ti.

- ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! – Dijo Natsuki cruzando los brazos.

- Natsuki, Shizuru tiene razón.- Apuntó Mai.- Eres la que más se parece a Chikane-chan.

Después de mucho trabajo, y prometiéndole un buen regalo de la tienda de lencería (pero sin que Shizuru le ayudara a escoger la talla, por lo cual la castaña hizo pucheros), Natsuki se vistió de sacerdotisa de la luna para atraer a Himeko. Miyu la acompañó por toda Fuuka para dejar fuera de combate a los indeseables zombis. Finalmente encontró a Himeko.

- ¡Eh! ¡Himeko! ¡Soy yo, Chikane-chan!- Gritó Natsuki en su dirección.

Himeko la vio y la siguió con los brazos extendidos, seguida de toda una ciudad llena de zombis. Natsuki comenzó a correr hacia la iglesia, donde ya estaba preparada la ceremonia para enviar a Himeko a la luna. El portal estaba abierto, los cánticos eran cantados por las HIMES, y Natsuki iba de camino al centro del sótano de la iglesia. Entonces, Himeko atravesó el portal, y una gran luz iluminó el lugar. Himeko ya no estaba, y los zombis habían vuelto a su estado normal.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Mai juntando las manos.- ¡Nos hemos librado de la maldición de las descerebradas!

Pero entonces, donde antes había estado Himeko, apareció una chica con el pelo rosa diciendo "Étoîle-samaaaa".

FIN


End file.
